“Why can’t we call it the Enterprise?”
by whashaza
Summary: My little take on that statement from Jack


_I don't profess to be a Trekkie at all, or for that matter to have knowledge of all Star Trek colloquialisms. So I made some things up. But I do enjoy Stargate and having watched the season 6 episode, decided to have some fun. Oh, and this is my first foray into this 'verse so please be merciful. ;-) Hope you enjoy._

"**Why can't we call it the Enterprise?"**

**By**

**Whashaza**

"Why can't we call it the Enterprise?"

"Oh, there are just so many reasons, sir."

"Name one."

Major Carter tilted her head, contemplating colonel O'Neill's request. She had never even considered that her superior was a Star Trek fan, never mind that he would even know of the existence of the TV series. Her reply had been immediate when he had made the suggestion and she had not thought that he'd take it further.

Calling the X303 the Enterprise was just so wrong on so many levels.

Damn, and now she's going to have to give him an answer to why he can't name the ship after Captain Kirk's baby.

"Carter?"

She sighed before deciding on coming up with a counter offer, "What about calling her the Prometheus?"

"I'm not naming the ship after some Greek tragedy."

Again surprise. There was a lot of knowledge that colonel O'Neill seemed to hiding from them. Star Trek and Greek tragedies. It made her wonder what else her boss knew or understood without ever letting them in on it.

"We can't name her the Enterprise."

"Come on, Carter. Don't you think it would be cool? And if we can get the Asgard to give us their beaming technology… "

Oh, she could so see O'Neill smirk as he spoke into a walkie-talkie asking Teal'c to 'Beam me up, Scotty.' And the fact that he would use those words every time he would be on planet, wanting to get back up to the ship.

Shaking her head slightly to get that particular image out of her mind, she said, "I think that for one that the Enterprise is a registered trademark."

Colonel O'Neill scoffed. "How will they ever know? It's not as if we going to reveal the ship to anyone outside the SGC."

"Sir, it's just not worth the risk. And what do you think will happen when the ship is finally introduced to civilians as part of the air force's fleet?"

"I'd know what I'll think," she heard him mumble. "What do have against Star Trek in any case?" her superior asked her, his voice louder and with the usual little boy hurt reproach he saved for things he knew he couldn't get or arguments he knew he couldn't win. Not that it has ever stopped him from arguing in any case.

"I never said that I had anything against Star Trek, Sir." She replied evenly as she reached for the controls to type in a command.

"It sounds like it." She could hear the pout in his voice. She didn't need to see his face to imagine the matching features.

"Sir, what we do is real life. Not made up stories for TV and fans. Calling it the Enterprise might just perpetuate a wrong image of what the SGC is all about."

"You know what I think, Carter?" She looked up from the controls, watching him as he tilted his head and crossed his arms. "I think that you are a closet Star Wars fan. _And_ I know for a fact that Star Wars fans hate Star Trek. Maybe that is the reason why you are so reluctant to name her the Enterprise. Maybe we should just call her the Millennium Falcon and be done with it."

At least she stopped her mouth from gaping open. Star wars. Star Trek. Greek tragedies. So, maybe all those times he went fishing was instead spent in front of the TV watching TV box sets and movies.

"Uh, no Sir." An alarm beeped softly and she turned away from him to see if she could find the reason for it. Looked like one of the auxiliary engines has lost a bit of power. Not enough to warrant concern though but definitely something she'll have to watch. Slightly distracted, she missed the gleam that appeared in O'Neill's eyes or the subtle smirk that seemed to play briefly on his lips.

"So, what is it gonna be, Carter? The Enterprise or the Millennium Falcon?"

She frowned slightly, her blue eyes meeting his gaze unflinchingly. "Neither, Sir."

"But if you had to choose?"

"I think the X303 should do it, Sir."

"You're no fun, Carter. I bet you know klingon though."

"No sir."

O'Neill lifted an eyebrow in mocked surprise. "There's something you don't know?"

She ignored his barb. "We still are not naming it the Enterprise, Sir."

O'Neill gave her a slow nod. "Okay."

Suspicion and previous experience of her superior caving in immediately made her wary. Ignoring the flashing light of another dip in the auxiliary power, she turned her full mental and logical prowess to what Colonel O'Neill could've already planned. There was no way that he would've made the suggestion already to the joint chiefs. She'd know and besides, he hasn't had time yet to fully discuss it with General Hammond. There was also no way that he had painted the name on the ship or was there any call signals he could've changed to indicate the name.

Something was up though.

He was all too smug for her liking and although he had argued his point, he had given up with the nod and the 'okay'.

Frustrated that she couldn't see a way how Jack could thwart her, she instead asked, "How long have you known about the X303, sir?"

"As long as you have, Carter."

She gave a half smile, connections lightening up in her mind. "You've already spoken to General Hammond about this, haven't you?"

O'Neill's eyes blinked in the familiar – I'm innocent – look that she knew so well. He lifted his eyebrows at her and shrugged.

"Let me guess…He said no."

Jack winced slightly. "There's no harm in trying other angles you know. Maybe if someone else came up with the suggestion - like for example - you, Carter, than I'm sure that General Hammond will recognize the appropriateness of naming the ship the Enterprise."

"I see."

"So no chance that you'll reconsider. I can always order you to…"

"Sorry sir."

The door behind them hissed open. As Teal'c entered, she turned her full attention back to the control board in front of her.

"Teal'c, buddy…I have a proposition for you."

She gave a small sigh.

At least the flight might get entertaining.

After all, Teal'c had only watched Star Wars 10 times.

**********************

_lol, hope you like. ;-) I know I had fun. hehehehe_


End file.
